1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isothermal plate assembly with predetermined shape and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an isothermal plate assembly with predetermined shape and manufactured by low cost and high yield process.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional isothermal plate for heat-dissipating device of electronic apparatus is manufactured by a high thermally conductive material. The thermally conductive material is manufactured into a flat plate with a hollow accommodation space defined therein and containing wicked structure. The isothermal plate further comprises a wavy supporting unit arranged in the hollow accommodation space and used to support walls between an upper plate and a lower plate. The isothermal plate is then filled with working fluid and the accommodation space is sealed.
However, the isothermal plate described in above-mentioned process can only form plate-like structure because the conventional isothermal adopts non-vacuum structure. The conventional isothermal plate has crack problem when it is bent from flat state or its shape is varied due to temperature change. The yield of the conventional isothermal plate is degraded. Furthermore due to the flat shape of the conventional isothermal plate, the electronic apparatus are arranged on one side of the isothermal plate, and the heat-dissipating fins am are arranged on another side of the isothermal plate. The heat-dissipating device is difficult to be made compact and the heat-dissipating effect is influenced.